


Polish Donuts

by Gayyams



Category: Bionic Dog, Bionic Dog (MSPFA)
Genre: If I get around to it, M/M, Nah probably not, Or am I, Other, gonna have a few more fics than just the first oneshot, i am your god, probably, this is the first bionic dog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams
Summary: Yougene isn't proud of his fumble with Assistant and Officer's tentative relationship, and (Y/N) tries to help. He finds that he is more and more obtuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Yougene really hated the things he did. He wanted the best for Assistant, as he had come to think of the skittish man as a friend! But said mans boyfriend was... Less than hospitable. Maybe he shouldn't have hugged Assistant for that long! But he hadn't seen him lately and honestly, anyone would have lifted their best friend and spin him about if they were really missing him. The Officer, commander of the mines, and overall scary guy, really didn't enjoy his small boyfriend being held by another. So, after getting a real stern talking to (read: shouting at), Yougene was well and depressed and pretty dejected, so he made a face and quickly went home. 

Yougene's room was quiet and drab. It gave him a real chance to think, to mull over what he had done wrong. As far as he could tell himself, it wasn't much. Just a hug, just a little spin. Was it that much? He did miss Assistant. He was so busy, what with tracking down rebels with Thana and being protected at all costs by Officer. Maybe he shouldn't bother him too much. 

"Yougene? Miss Wyatt heard you moaning and was a bit concerned." Came a voice from his door. Upon looking up, he saw a rather nice person he had met a bit ago. They were (y/h) with (y/l+hc) hair and eyes. (Y/n)! What were they doing here? Oh, yeah. They were concerned. 

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Life was being hard--on me most of all." Yougene explained, shrugging a bit before motioning the other in. They came in and sat on Yougene's bed, just across from him with a soft, worried expression on their face. "You know how it is, right? You have to have that one friend you love beyond all compare, right?"

(Y/n) thought it over, before pushing their hair back and nodding. "I have that friend. He's pretty dumb but I love him." They explained with a small smile. Yougene liked that smile. 

"Well, I love Assistant." He didn't notice when (Y/n('s face fell. "Not in the romantic way, but in the platonic best friend way. I want the best for him but I seem to always mess everything up. I'm not gonna intrude on his relationship, but I wish someone would... Look at me like Assistant does Officer." 

(Y/n)'s smile was pained. They loved him, why couldn't he see that? The daily visits after their job somewhere low in the Ministry, the small cakes and other sweets they managed to slip into his room, all the concern they piled upon the other. He was just so oblivious, then he goes and does this shit? (Y/n) stood up. "You are a blind dumbass!" They proclaimed, leaving almost instantly afterward. 

"Wait..." Yougene looked down at his hands. He... Really messed everything up, didn't he?


	2. In Which Yougene Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to get a few bruises to really make up.

They fumed, stomping around their apartment like a demon bound to a chamber. They wanted to scream, to take out all their pent up aggression on the person they had assumed they loved. Really! Really, he could be that dense? Going along with what people said, agree and move autonomously, yet when confronted with real human emotions he can't seem to find out how to even fucking function! The blood in their veins, the life of their body, it boiled like a motherfucker. All they wanted to do was strangle and kiss that fucking--

There was a soft knock on the door. (Y/n), still fuming, swung it open. Outside was Yougene Vaughn Asshat, holding out a glass of lemonade. (Y/n) blinked. "Okay, hear me out." Yougene seemed to beg, his face drooping a bit. "I'm a huge dumb idiot like you said and if I couldn't show that properly when you first met me... Okay, in short, um. I'm stupid. You're really great and nice and have done so much for me to make my life not the boring hell it is, and I think that's great." Yougene gushed. (Y/n) blinked again.

They took a sip of the lemonade, face twisting up before handing it back. "Thank you, Yougene, but no thanks. You are dumb, but I just can't... Okay, lets see. The day you can buy that really good lemonade Lemonade Boy has, I'll give you another chance. Until then, leave me alone." They finished, before shoving Yougene away and slamming the door. 

Yougene stared at the door, before grinning. "So I do have a chance! Yes, good! See you later, (Y/n)! I'll be back with that Special Lemonade!" 

So dumb.


End file.
